Electronic medical record systems that provide computerized interfaces between medical professionals and staff and patient medical records and services or procedures have the potential to significantly improve and streamline the business of medical care. Using these systems, a medical provider can track the delivery of medical care, access a patients medical records, track billing for services provided, and follow a patient's progress. However, these systems typically include complex interfaces that require users to navigate through multiple layers, folders and/or windows to access even basic patient information.
Medical knowledge is doubling every five years, diagnostic tests and procedures are exploding, and documentation requirements for payments are increasing. Doctors are becoming burdened with documentation and administrative tasks rather than spending their time was medical providers. As a result, they have to turn their back to the patient to input their findings and have to navigate through multiple screens to do so. The potential of medical errors, over ordering or under ordering of diagnostic tests and medical, and other related mistakes occurs because information is missed or buried in the electronic interface of the EMR system. Furthermore, physicians increasingly rely on technicians, assistants and other staff to input information, and with a simple miss click of the mouse or human error, improper documentation can occur. Many current EMR systems require significant administrative overhead, and are prone to user error that can result in a discrepancy between billing, claims and payment for professional services and patient procedures. Much documentation involves non-physician input and client information that is subject to human error or carelessness.
There exists a need for a tool that allows physicians to rapidly detect potential problems, inconsistencies, medical changes, potential billing errors, review diagnostic tests and navigate through the entire patient chart history or access to outside sources, all through this one page quick review “cheat interactive notes” allowing a doctor to provide the best possible care.